Ich glaub nicht an Liebe
by Melle Lune
Summary: OS coupé Yaoi, Twincest, Tokio Hotel Je ne crois pas en l'amour. Pourquoi me direz-vous? Parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que l'amour n'était pas pour moi. J


**Titre** : Ich glaub nicht an liebe

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Euh... pas vraiment enfin on va faire comme si... Donc Tokio Hotel

**Genre : **Yaoi, twinscet POV donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien.

**Merci** **: à Magical girl Kiki qui est la bêta de cet OS divisé XD Merci à toi Kiki je te fais de gros Kisu à toi tu es un véritable engel! et merci à Killua11 pour la traduction du titre et du "sous tire" ça c'est à cause de moi! franchement je vous jure!!**

**Petite note: OS pour la saint Valentin car le thème est plus que propice Débuté le 8 août **

**Couple : **TomxBill et peut-être GeorgxGustav (je vais y réfléchir très sérieusement, j'ai pas envie de les laisser de côté eux aussi sont important non mais)

**Ich glaub nicht an Liebe**

**Je ne crois pas en l'amour**

**1. Ich will nie mehr nutzlose liebe**

**(Je ne veux plus jamais d'amour inutile)**

Je ne crois pas en l'amour.

Pourquoi me direz-vous? Parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que l'amour n'était pas pour moi.

J'aime mieux voir des couples d'amoureux ensemble car, je sais que moi jamais je n'y aurai droit.

Quand je vois des couples je suis heureux pour eux mais en même temps triste, car moi je sais que ça ne m'arrivera jamais.

Je suis quelqu'un qui croit au grand amour, j'ai déjà eux des relations amoureuses mais à chaque fois la fille m'a brisé le coeur.

A force je me suis fait une raison, je ne suis pas fait pour avoir quelqu'un. Je suis fait pour rester seul.

Je suis donc célibataire et je pense que je m'en porte mieux, maintenant que je sais que l'amour n'est pas pour moi, c'est comme si on m'avait enlevé un poids sur mes épaules.

Je me sens plus serein. Je n'ai plus à me préoccuper de ça. Parfois, il m'arrive d'envier les couples que je vois mais je me rappelle alors que

l'amour n'est pas pour moi.

Après tout l'amour avec un grand A n'est finalement pas si important, je suis entouré d'autres formes d'amour.

J'ai l'amour des fans, j'ai l'amitié de Georg, Gustav, Andréas et bien d'autres personnes.

J'ai l'amour maternel de mes parents et de mon beau père et peut-être de David si on peut dire, et bien sûr l'amour fraternel de Tom, mon jumeaux, ma moitié.

Quand je pense que j'ai tout ça je me dit que le grand amour est finalement si dérisoire.

En fait, ça n'est pas que je ne crois pas en l'amour, si je crois véritablement en ce sentiment mais je sais juste qu'il n'est pas pour moi, mais pour les autres.

J'ai juste vu la vérité en face et je suis passé à autre chose.

Et puis comme je l'ai dit, j'ai des personnes qui m'aiment, ça n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas d'amour, ça n'est pas l'amour avec un grand A mais pourquoi demander ce que l'on n'aura jamais?

Je suis coupé dans mes explications par mon jumeau, il va bientôt être l'heure du concert. J'observe Tom, il est légèrement plus petit que moi mais pas de beaucoup. Son style est complètement opposé au mien par contre, lui porte toujours des habits larges tandis que moi c'est l'inverse, près du corps, enfin près du corps, pas tant que ça si on regarde bien mais c'est vrai qu'en comparaison à Tom c'est clairement plus près du corps que lui.

Il a de longues dreads châtaigne, moi ils sont noir corbeau avec quelques mêches blondes/Blanches.

Pour résumer, Tom a plutôt un look rap US Hip hop moi c'est plutôt gothique sans pour autant l'être vraiment.

Etant petits on était toujours pareil puis je dirais un peu avant l'âge de onze ans on a commencé à se démarquer l'un de l'autre. Quand nous étions petits, on passait notre temps à tromper nos camarades de classes et nos professeurs sur qui était qui. Notre mère nous avait écrit "Tom" et "Bill" sur nos t-shirt respectifs pour savoir qui était qui, nous passions notre temps à nous les échanger. C'était notre jeu favori.

Maintenant c'est impossible.

-Bill tu m'écoutes? Me demanda mon frère.

-Désolé, j'écoutais pas.

Je vois Tom qui soupire.

-Je me rappelais quand on étaient petits, les échanges de t-shirt. Expliquais-je en souriant.

Je vois instantanément Tom sourire, lui aussi il s'en souvient. Il s'installe à côté de moi et je me sens bien rien qu'avec ça, il tourne la tête vers moi.

- ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas repensé. Me dit-il simplement

-Moi non plus je crois. On a peu de temps pour y repenser.

Il acquiesce doucement.

-J'étais venu te dire que c'était bientôt à nous.

-Danke

-Bitte, tu viens?

-Ja. Dis-je en me levant, il fait la même chose puis nous sortons des loges pour aller dans quelques minutes sur scène.

Nous traversons le couloir pour monter l'escalier, puis allons dans les coulisses.

-Pas trop top les gars! Nous dit David. Bon allez mettez le matos, on va bientôt commencer.

Un des ingénieurs du son nous donnes les oreillettes ainsi que le boîtier qui nous permet de communiquer entre nous, que l'on accroche à la ceinture.

Gustav et Georg me font un sourire d'encouragement, je leur rends bien que je sois un peu stressé, non pas stressé mais excité comme une puce plutôt.

Tout est près, la batterie de Gus est déjà sur scène, Georg et Tom ont leur instrument en main et moi mon micro.

J'entends le public crier, franchement ça fait plaisir. Nous avons travaillé dur pour être là, il faut l'avouer nous avons fait beaucoup de sacrifices mais en même temps ça n'en était pas vraiment. On a juste pas fait les mêmes choses que les autres personnes de notre âge mais je suis heureux comme ça et je sais que c'est pareil pour les autres.

-C'est chaud ce soir. Dit Georg en souriant

Nous acquiesçons tous. Je sens que ça va être super.

On nous lance le top départ, Georg et Gus partent devant. Tom va faire de même avant que je n'arrive dans un peu moins de deux minutes.

Mon jumeau se tourne vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule avant d'y aller.

Quelques secondes plus tard j'entends de grand cris venant des fans qui se taisent dès que les premières notes d'über ende der welt commencent. Le concert se passe à merveille, le public est génial et on s'éclate trop sur scène, les chansons s'enchaînent à une vitesse folle.

Sur certaines d'entre elles je fais participer le public, j'aime cette échange entre le public et nous. J'aime aussi beaucoup quand entre deux morceaux je discute avec eux, j'aime ce lien.

J'aime pouvoir transmettre des émotions.

A la fin de la chanson je laisse un petit temps de pause pour Tom, Georg et Gus avant d'enchaîner avec totgeliebt. J'annonce la dernière chanson au public après les avoir remercié avec un "danke schöne", puis Gustav envoie les premières notes.

Ich halt den Brief

Je tiens ta lettre

in meiner kalten Hand

Dans ma main froide

Les mots glissent lentement sur cet air si connu, tellement répété des dizaines, des centaines de fois.

Der letzte Satz war lang

La dernière était si longue

so lang er noch brennt

qu'elle continue à me brûler

schau ich ihn an

Je la regarde

Mes yeux regardent vaguement quelque chose sans être fixé. Juste là à regarder. Puisque je vais les refermer tout de suite...

Mit jeder zeile

A chaque ligne

stirbt ein Gefühl

Un sentiment meurt

Mes yeux sont maintenant fermer. Je crois que je ne pense plus à rien...

ººº

-Bill!

Je me retourne vers mon jumeau qui m'appelle. On vient de sortir de scène, après deux heures de concert je peux assurer que ma seule envie à cet instant c'est de me laver. Je suis fatigué à force d'enchaîner les concerts comme ça la fatigue s'installe et de l'eau chaude sur le corps ça fait extrêmement bien surtout quand la sueur nous colle à la peau. Je prends tout de même quelques secondes à attendre Tom car lui aussi il a tenu ces deux heures. je ne vais pas le faire courir après moi tout de même. J'attends donc quelques secondes qu'il arrive à ma hauteur avant d'engager la conversation.

-Oui?

-Bill, je pourrais te parler?

-Oui vas-y

-C'est à dire que je préfèrerais un endroit avec moins de ... passage. Me dit-il alors qu'un technicien vient tout juste de passer.

-Ok. Je lui fais signe de me suivre. ça te dérange pas si c'est après la douche ou mon bain d'ailleurs.

-Tu sais tu peux te laver pendant que je te parle c'est pas comme si on avait ce genre de problème.

Il me dit ça avec un sourire aux lèvres me faisant rire.

-Manquerait plus que ça! Allez viens.

Je le prends par les épaules et on rejoint la voiture qui nous emmène à notre hôtel. On a tout de même prévenu Georg et Gust qu'on y allait et qu'on se rejoindrait plus tard en boite mais bon ça c'était pas vraiment mon idée mais ils avaient tous envie d'y aller je vais pas leur gâcher leurs joie tout ça parce que je suis un peu fatigué en plus ça me fera du bien d'être avec mes amis pour se détendre après un concert comme celui là en plus ça nous arrive pas non plus tous les soirs les soirées boites.

Oui ça me fera du bien, on parlera de tout et rien, enfin surtout de rien je pense. De banalités mais c'est bien de parler de banalités.

Nous arrivons à notre hôtel, si je ne savais pas que c'était notre hôtel jamais je n'aurais même penser que ça en aurait été un. On dirait un immeuble, un bel immeuble mais un immeuble tout de même. Il y a juste les petites barrière qui sont devant pour que le taxi puisse se garer.

Nous sortons avec Tom du taxi accompagnés de Saki puis nous montons à l'hôtel. On a de la chance car les fans ne sont pas là, elles pensaient que nous étions à un autre hôtel ce qui je l'avoue me rend assez heureux car je n'ai envie que d'un bain moussant et pas vraiment de signer des autographes sachant que toute la rue est bloquée parce que nous sommes là. Enfin bon, on rentre à l'hôtel, montons rapidement dans ma chambre. je referme vite la porte avant de me déshabiller rapidement et d'aller dans la baignoire. Je mets l'eau à couler, elle remplit rapidement la baignoire un pur plaisir. Je ferme paresseusement les yeux me calant contre les parois de la baignoire.

Je sens la présence de Tom près de moi pourtant je ne relève pas les yeux. Ses doigts viennent me caresser la joue doucement.

-ça va, tu es bien là?

-Moui

Je crois que si j'avais été un chat j'aurais ronronné. Ses mains sont douces sur mes joues, elles sont légères et gentilles.

-Tu peux venir tu sais

-ça ne te dérange pas?

-non

-Tu me fais une petite place?

Je me décale légèrement en me remontant mais il me retient. Je le vois qui se déshabille très rapidement puis qui rentre dans le bain en se plaçant derrière moi je me pouce légèrement pour le laisser passer. Il s'installe et pose mon dos sur son torse, je met ma tête dans son cou et referme les yeux.

Je me sens bien là. Je sens la chaleur rassurante de Tom. C'est si agréable. Il a mis ses mains sur mon buste comme s'il voulait me protéger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tom. Lui demandais-je avec douceur car je me sentais bien et je ne voulais pas le brusquer.

-Je ne sais pas, je trouvais que tu allais pas très bien en se moment et comme j'aime pas ça...

-ne t'inquiète pas Tom, ça va…

-Je ne pense pas mais après c'est à toi de le savoir.

-Tu es gentil

-c'est parce que c'est toi alors forcement je m'inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça va. Et puis j'apprécie que tu fasses ça, ça prouve que tu m'aimes et ça fais beaucoup de bien. Je te remercie

Il me serra un petit peu plus contre lui. ça fait chaud au coeur. je lui fais un petit bisou dans le cou et lui caresse les doigts pour le remercier.

-Tu vas te faire mal à force si tu me sers si fort, je suis lourd en plus.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux et puis je m'en moque de me faire mal.

-Mais pas moi. Lui dis-je doucement.

-Je sais. Il me pose un doux bisou sur ma pommette supérieur droite.

C'était sûrement le plus doux bisou que j'avais eu de toute ma vie et j'étais heureux que ça soit mon jumeau qui me l'avait donné. Il m'a une fois de plus prouvé qu'il m'aimait. pas avec le grand A mais d'un amour tellement fort que le grand A n'était pas tellement éloigné.

ººº

-Tu viens danser?

-Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressé .Dis-je à ce gars qui est venu me draguer devant mes amis et mon frère.

Nous étions en train de parler et de boire quand il est venu, s'accoudant à notre table et à commencer à me parler excluant complètement les autres et en me débitant connerie sur connerie. J'en avais marre, j'étais fatigué et un con me drague alors que j'étais bien avec mes amis, franchement j'en pouvais plus, j'étais pas énervé non, juste lassé. J'avais envie de revenir dans le temps, de reparler avec mes amis que ce gars ne vienne pas me draguer.

J'en pouvais plus et je pense que ça devait se voir car Tom a passé son bras derrière mon dos et m'a pris par la hanche et m'a rapproché de lui.

-Je vais lui expliquer chéri.

J'ai enfoui ma tête dans son cou juste après avoir vu la tête de ce type brun qui me draguait. Il était choqué! A la tête qu'il faisait on comprenait tout de suite ce à quoi il pensait en cet instant du genre "Oh putain! Je vais me faire défonce grave! Putain j'ai dragué un mec devant le sien! Oh merde! c'est sûr que je suis mort là! Il va me faire la tête au carré ce mec". Je l'ai entendu détalé rapidement alors que Georg et Gus riaient à gorge déployée. Et moi j'étais resté dans le cou de Tom qui avait toujours sa main sur ma hanche.

-Tu sais qu'aucune fille ne voudra de toi maintenant?

Je l'entendis rire doucement, il posa sa tête sur la mienne déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

-Il n'y a pas que les filles dans la vie et puis je n'étais pas venu pour ça mais pour être avec mes amis et mon adorable frère qui est venu ici juste pour faire plaisir à ses amis alors qu'il était fatigué.

-Merci Tom, ça fait du bien de se reposer dans tes bras.

-Tu y es toujours le bienvenue tu sais.

Je souris doucement contre son coup.

-Ne me dit pas ça je risque de le faire vraiment et après tu pourras plus me décoller.

-Je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin de personne d'autre que toi dans mes bras.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça quand tu seras amoureux je n'aurais plus cette place dans ton coeur.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu resteras toujours la personne la plus importante de mon monde. C'est parce que c'est toi et personne d'autre.

-Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer.

Il repose un baiser sur mon crâne, je me décolle un peu de lui et bois mon verre cul sec. c'est le quatrième ou cinquième de la soirée je crois mais bon. Je sens un peu ma tête tourner mais ça va. Je repose mon verre et fais un bisou sur la joue à Tom avant de me remettre dans son cou et de respirer à pleine bouffée son odeur. Il me caresse le dos.

J'entends les deux G dirent qu'ils vont sur la piste de danse. Tom lui reste avec moi, posant sa tête sur la mienne. Je suis bien là, je n'ai envie de rien d'autre. Je sais qu'il m'aime et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin.

A suivre

ça devait est un OS mais à cause du manque de temps (et oui, je suis overbooké) il sera en plusieurs parties. La suite arrivera dans pas trop longtemps je l'aime cet OS.

J'espère qu'il vous plait.

Kisu à tou(te)s

Tsuki-no-Shinigami


End file.
